Machine-To-Machine (M2M) and Internet-Of-Things (IoT) network deployments may support M2M/IoT service layers such as oneM2M, ETSI M2M, and OMA LWM2M operating across nodes such as M2M/IoT servers, gateways, and devices which host M2M/IoT applications and services. Operations of these kinds are described in, for example: the oneM2M-TS-0001 Functional Architecture-V-1.6.1; oneM2M-TS-0003 Security Solutions-V-1.0.1; the Transport Layer Security (TLS) Protocol Version 1.2, IETF-RFC 5246; the Datagram Transport Layer Security (DTLS) Version 1.2, IETF-RFC 6347; and the Security Architecture for the Internet Protocol (IPSec), IETF-RFC 4301.